guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Paragon Proposal
General Discussion "Only the elitists and PvP junkies say Paragons are imbalanced". True, and that's due to the fact they are rather imba. But I don't mind my para steamrolling everything alongside 3 Necro's (Sabway ftw). BTW: TNTF uses Energy, and I quote: "TNtF will be harder to fuel with slower adrenal buildup." ^^ --- -- [[User_talk:Vipermagi|(s)talkpage]] 22:50, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :And you can't use Energy forever without getting some back through Leadership. Which means using Adrenal skills to get it back "for free". I could reword that. ([[User_talk:Entropy|T]]/ ) 22:52, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::That's much better :) --- -- [[User_talk:Vipermagi|(s)talkpage]] 22:55, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Comments Let me get this straight, you want to ruin the whole classes abilities everywhere to nerf their effectiveness in certain specialized areas? --[[User:Alari|Alari]] 23:06, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, I can tell we have a disagree vote here. ([[User_talk:Entropy|T]]/ ) 23:07, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::I disagree with the elitist attitude that disregards every other part of the game thats not their own. How will this help the paragon struggling though normal parts of campaigns? Why will anyone want a para in group before the specialized areas? They are already passed over daily.--[[User:Alari|Alari]] 23:11, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::I don't consider myself a true elitist, because in my mind that means "Plays PvP". Which I don't. But even coming from a PvE standpoint, I agree with the "elitist attitude" on this issue. The point of this is to nerf Paragons, not help them. They are broken in PvP and PvE. If you're struggling through normal parts of campaigns, perhaps Paragon isn't the right class for you, or you have not yet unlocked the godly skills...it's hard to struggle through anything when you're properly set up, H/H or otherwise. Why would anyone want a Para? They wouldn't, not any more or less than another class. That's how it should be. They would retain their imbalanced skills but they would be less hax than before. (Izzy can't balance skills so something else must be done.) Paras are passed over daily by those who fail to appreciate how good they can be...the ignorant, the closed-minded, the traditionalists. Now, if you're talking about a ''really'' specialized area, like...The Deep...then you're right. Certain professions will never make a foothold there. But that doesn't apply to Paragons alone. ([[User_talk:Entropy|T]]/ ) 23:18, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::They fuction a lot better when paired with other para's, but that doesn't happen often. And because they lack that bit of co-operative power, they are overlooked. But even one [[imbagon]] can give the same amount of protection a Prot Monk gives without using Energy at all. Pugs just are crazy... H/H ftw --- -- [[User_talk:Vipermagi|(s)talkpage]] 23:14, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::And what if all you can get is a PUG? H/H doesn't work everywhere, and if you need intelligence of humans for a mission and your a para, your pretty much screwed if you cant get some friends to come along. ::::Wouldn't it make a lot more sense to nerf the particular skills, not the entire class?--[[User:Alari|Alari]] 23:17, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Other Ideas